Conectados por las estrellas
by OneAkronAwol
Summary: Amy está triste. Pero Raj, aún con alcohol en sangre, encuentra motivos para animar a su amiga. ¿Porqué no sonreír cuando tienes estrellas sobre tu cabeza?


**Conectados por las estrellas**

 **o**

Raj podía ser muchas cosas: carismático, brillantemente inteligente, innegablemente atractivo... pero ciertamente, no era un metiche. Al menos no uno tan indisimulado. Aún así, no podía despegar los ojos de la silueta apagada que sollozaba en la cama de Sheldon Cooper.

Se mordió el labio, indeciso de cómo actuar, qué decir o cuál película debía citar para confortar a su amiga.

Un sollozo más fuerte lo alertó y, pegando su cuerpo a la pared como si fuera una especie de espía secreto, inclinó la cabeza un milímetro de forma que sus ojos marrones pudieron seguir atentos a los sucesos que ocurrían dentro del cuarto. Raj bajó la cabeza lentamente, apenado y al mismo tiempo curioso.

Estaba en una encrucijada, eso sin dudarlo. ¿Porqué no se marchó de allí antes?

La pandilla se había juntado para cenar, una costumbre que prevalecía aún en la ausencia de Sheldon. Sin embargo las cosas estaban tortuosamente apagadas; ya sea por el hecho de que no había nadie explicándoles el origen de la mostaza o repartiendo sermones condescendientes, o ya sea por la fuerte angustia que Amy se esforzaba inútilmente por mantener oculta.

O quizás era todo combinado, potenciado y aplastante. Se sumieron en un silencio incómodo que terminó cuando Howard y Bernadette, quienes casi se habían atragantado con su comida en busca de terminar lo antes posible, anunciaron su partida. Raj se distrajo un momento con su celular, sin notar que Leonard y Penny se dispusieron a limpiar la sala, en una clara señal de que la reunión fracasada había llegado a su fin.

Pero Raj no fue el único que no tomó la pista. Amy, quien apenas había dicho media palabra durante toda la noche, seguía sentada en el lugar de Sheldon. Estática y paralizada como una estatua, con los ojos pegados en algún punto invisible. No parecía tener intenciones de marcharse; y lo confirmó cuando dijo la frase más larga en lo que iba de la noche.

—Leonard... creo que he olvidado algo en la habitación de Sheldon. ¿Te importaría si lo recojo? —preguntó, con una esperanza débil y quebradiza en su voz.

Todos sabían que mentía. Absolutamente todos, pero nadie era tan insensible como para marcar el hecho de que ella sólo había estado en la habitación de Sheldon en dos únicas oportunidades. Nadie remarcó el hecho de que sus ojos estaban fijos en las palmas de sus manos y sus pestañas temblaban peligrosamente, o cómo sus oraciones tartamudearon fuera de su boca.

—Claro Amy, tómate tu tiempo. Penny y yo estaremos del otro lado del pasillo —respondió Leonard amablemente, conteniendo una expresión de lástima.

Amy se había levantado y casi trotó hacia la habitación de Sheldon, apenas cerrando la puerta de un manotazo.

Raj quedó allí, sentado en la silla de Leonard y observando la escena con las cejas arqueadas. Sí, ya era hora de irse a casa.

Pero antes debía eliminar de su sistema las tres cervezas dietéticas que había ingerido durante la comida, para matar ese silencio incómodo que despertaba algo de su antigua ansiedad. Asegurándole a Leonard que sería rápido y que "no haría ningún desastre" fue al baño, mientras la pareja abandonaba el apartamento y se dirigía al 4B.

Y ese era el motivo por el que ahora estaba agazapado contra la pared como un vulgar mirón morboso, observando a Amy llorar a través de la puerta entreabierta.

Sabía que debía hacer algo, cualquier cosa. Pero el alcohol aún nadaba en su organismo y su yo inteligente le advirtió a los gritos que podría empeorarlo todo, ya que cada vez que abría la boca estando ebrio, era un idiota. ¿Porqué no pudo ser Penny, o Bernadette las encargadas de consolar a Amy? Ellas sabrían qué hacer... o, por lo menos, eso esperaba, ¿no eran ellas las que habían estado sosteniendo a Amy en las semanas que Sheldon llevaba lejos de casa? Ellas eran fuertes, y eso era lo que las personas tristes necesitan.

Raj se balanceó sobre sus pies, y luego de una respiración profunda dio un paso minúsculo lejos de la pared, pretendiendo iniciar una caminata en puntillas de pie. ¡Vamos! Lo mejor era dejarla sola con su dolor, pensó, mientras se mordía la lengua y daba un segundo paso. ¿De qué serviría él allí? Estaba seguro de que comenzaría a llorar junto a Amy, dramatizando aún más la situación. Estaba a punto de dar el tercer paso y alejarse del peligro de la puerta, y por ende del campo visual de Amy, cuando sus piernas fallaron.

—¡Sé ligero como una gacela, hombre! —se regañó en voz baja, pero ya era demasiado tarde. El ruido de su tropiezo de ebrio alertó a Amy.

Raj la sentía detrás de su espalda, quizás con el rostro enrojecido, talvez enfadada por ser interrumpida…

—¿Rajesh, qué haces aquí? —temerosamente, el astrofísico volteó a enfrentarse con la voz congestionada de Amy.

Efectivamente, sus suposiciones habían sido ciertas. Amy tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos, la cara enrojecida —ya sea por la vergüenza o al llanto—, y las manos en las caderas. Ambos estaban atrapados.

Pero las cervezas ya estaban inyectadas en el cerebro de Raj. Eso se demostró una vez que dio un paso cerca de ella, casi cayéndose sobre el cuerpo de Amy. Se aferró al marco de la puerta ahogando una risa, mientras la neurobióloga lo observaba con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo extrañas —balbuceó Raj, notando las mejillas húmedas de Amy. La única luz que iluminaba el pasillo provenía de la sala, el resplandor naranja entremezclado con las sombras oscuras acariciaban los rasgos de Amy suavemente, volviéndolos más bellos, más frágiles.

Amy se sacó los anteojos, jugueteó con ellos incómodamente, rehuyendo de los ojos marrones de Raj.

—Es comprensible echarlo de menos, Amy —Raj tiró de su mano con torpeza, guiándola otra vez a la habitación de Sheldon. Le dio un puñetazo al interruptor de luz.

Moviéndose con rapidez, y dejando a Amy plantada en el centro del cuarto, se dirigió hacia la ventana y corrió las cortinas. Una sutil brisa se apoderó de la habitación, Raj bostezó y le hizo un gesto a Amy, la que se acercó con reticencia hasta la ventana. Apoyó las manos en el alfeizar y observó las luces de los edificios, y las estrellas, casi mimetizadas con las farolas que nacían del suelo o los satélites que se elevaban más allá. Las estrellas estaban escondidas entre la artificialidad de los demás resplandores.

—Encima de Sagitario, vuela el águila... —Raj extendió la mano, señalando el cielo nocturno— es una de las más deliciosas leyendas: una historia de amor. Se trataba de dos enamorados, el Boyero y la Hilandera. El padre de la novia los dejó en el cielo y les permitió encontrarse sólo una vez al año, siempre que pudieran cruzar el río: la Vía Láctea —su voz se quebró por un instante, mientras sus ojos se perdían en la infinidad de las escasas estrellas que no se escondían; quizás pensando en lo lejano—. Cada año, en la séptima noche de la séptima luna, podían verse gracias a sus amigas las hurracas, que formaban un puente de plumas para que ellos pudieran pasar sobre él. Luego, al día siguiente, las hurracas regresaban a la tierra —Raj se quedó en silencio, miró a Amy como si esperara algo.

—Es una hermosa leyenda —aceptó Amy, de ánimo melancólico.

Raj negó con la cabeza. —¿No lo entiendes, Amy? Tú y Sheldon están conectados por las estrellas, al igual que esos dos amantes mitológicos. Los mismos astros que observamos en este momento, también son observados por Sheldon en donde quiera que esté. Y aunque lo oculte, sé que piensa en ti —Raj miró fijamente a Amy, detuvo la caída de una lágrima con su pulgar y le acarició la mejilla como si fuese su hermana pequeña—. En algún momento, él terminará de cruzar La Vía Láctea para encontrarse contigo.

—

 _ **Fin**_

—

 **Nota de autora:**

 **Creo que el periodo de tiempo entre el final de la temporada 7 y el inicio de la 8 es una mina de oro a la hora de ubicar historias. En mi canon mental, Amy fue consolada por Howard, Raj, y Leonard.**

 **Estoy retomando mi ritmo al escribir, espero que esta pequeña historia les agrade.**

 **¿Críticas?**


End file.
